Touch Him and Die!
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: Natsu gets injured while on a mission and Gray left to gather information on the Criminal. But what will happen when he finds out the Criminal is a Rapist? And what more, the next target is Natsu! First Lemon, Rated M for a reason. Undergoing work?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Natsu gets injured on a mission with Gray and is unable to protect himself against the criminal who also happens to be a rapist. Gray goes out to get some information and leaves Natsu… alone for the night! What will Gray do when he learns that his crush is the criminal's next target?**

**Pairing(s): GrayXNatsu.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did I wouldn't be making fanfictions now, would I?**

* * *

><p>Gray sat on the bed while wrapping up his secret crush's stomach. Natsu had a large cut down his abdomen and was unable to move – unless he seriously wanted to roll over in pain – so Gray volunteered to do it for him. Gray finished wrapping his stomach and stood up. "Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll go see what kind of information I can get on the criminal." Gray left Natsu who was on the brink of sleep. When Natsu heard that he drifted into the world of dreams.<p>

As Gray walked down the streets he saw asked a few people every minute about the criminal. "Excuse me ma'am, but do you know anything about a criminal running around from house to house?" Gray asked.

"Actually yes, I heard he goes around and injures people and takes advantage of them and um…" the woman stopped and blushed from embracement.

"And what?" He asked hoping she would answer.

"Well… he uses their injuries to rape them and… well, he just leaves them there… until someone finds them." She started fumbling with her hands and blushed a darker shade of red.

"He rapes them? What kind of creep does that?" Gray asked.

"Well, he used to only do it to girls but now he does it to whoever is injured, whether it's boy or girl it doesn't matter to him." The husband told him.

"Wait… boys and girls?" Gray stopped to think and remembered seeing a shady looking man walk past him and toward the hotel when he had first left. "NATSU!" He started to run back to the hotel on the other side of the city until he waved to the couple. "Thank you so much you two!" He said before running with an amazing speed. '_Natsu, please don't let him do it to you!_'

**With Natsu**

Natsu heard a creak from the door and opened his eyes slightly. "Gray? Is that you Gray?" Natsu tried to sit up but his stomach kept him from doing so. "Gray, can you at least answer me?"

"Sorry kid, but your boyfriend isn't here." Natsu's eyes shot open in fear.

"Wha.. Who's there?" Natsu's heart started to beat faster for three reasons. 1. He couldn't move or protect himself. 2. Gray was gone and couldn't help him right now. 3. The person in the hotel room had a key to _their_ room. Who goes around stealing those things unless you're a… "You better stay away from me!" Natsu yelled.

"He he, why in the world would I do that?" The man said before opening the door to the room. Natsu felt his heart beating in his heart as he couldn't move or do anything to stop him. "I hope you liked that little present I set you." He cut away the bandages with a pocket knife he had in his hands. He saw the cut and gently kissed it.

"STOP IT!" Natsu kneed him in the face. Maybe he couldn't move his body but he _could_ move his legs.

"That hurt, I'll have to make sure that won't happen again." He said before climbing onto his legs. Natsu could have sworn that he was smiling as Natsu squirmed underneath him. The pain on his stomach was excruciating and unbearable. "Let me see that little wound again." He said as he kissed it roughly.

"GAH!" Natsu started panting as the pain shot through his body.

"Oh, this pain will be _nothing _compared to later." He started to slip of Natsu's cloths by starting with the vest. Once that was off he smirked and pinched his right nipple roughly while licking the other one.

"Nah…" Natsu squirmed underneath him until the man bit his nipple hard. "STOP IT!" Natsu yelled.

"I have the best catch of the night. Now it's time to move onto the main course." The man lowered himself and slipped Natsu's pants off leaving him in only his boxers. The man ran his hand softly over the cloth that separating him and Natsu's member. He then roughly pulled off the cloth and smirked at the largeness of Natsu's member. Natsu tried to squirm again but the man stopped him with a rough kiss to the lips.

'_Gray, help me! I need you! I don't want this to be my first time!_' Natsu yelled in his mind. The man engulfed his hot shaft into his mouth and Natsu felt the sensation moving through his body along with fear and regret. The man smirked as Natsu grabbed onto the sheets. Natsu held his cum in as long as he could until the man decided to stick a finger into his tight hole. "Ah!" Natsu panted as the finger twirled around inside of his ass. '_NO!_' Natsu screamed before the second finger was inserted. Natsu felt disgusting… pathetic… used. "S-ST-OP I-IT!" Natsu broke out unable to pronounce a sentence correctly.

"Oh, it gets worse." He inserted a third finger rudely making Natsu scream out in absolute pain and agony. He bucked his hips as he finally came. The man licked all of his cum off of his face and Natsu's torso. Natsu felt something hard at his entrance and his eyes immediately shot open as wide as saucers.

"NO, DON'T!" Natsu pushed away and completely ignored the pain of his stomach thinking that if this were to really happen, the wound wouldn't even be on the same level of pain as that moment. Natsu fell onto the ground only to be held to the wall by his wrists by the man. **"L-LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Natsu yelled before shutting his eyes and letting the tears fall as the man roughly kissed him and the door slammed open.

**Two Minutes Earlier With Gray**

Gray entered the hotel and ran up to his room as fast as he could. '_Why does our room have to be so damn high up?_' He screamed to himself. The elevator dinged and he ran out and down the hall at a speed that would any animal to shame. He fumbled for his key and cursed when he noticed that he forgot it.

**"L-LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Gray heard Natsu's scream. Gray did the only thing he could think of. He brought his foot up and crashed the door down. He ran into the room Natsu should have been sleeping at and saw blood on the bed and Natsu naked being pinned to the wall by a man who was almost inside of Natsu. Natsu had tears falling down his cheeks and had his back pushed against the wall.

"NATSU!" Gray ran up to the man and punched him in the face as hard as he could. He could feel the pain in the man as his face cracked and chipped from his ice powers. He caught Natsu who still had his eyes shut tightly. Gray glared over at the man who was knocked out and had blood running out of his mouth. "I'm sorry Natsu, are you alright?" He asked.

"G-Gray…" Natsu chocked out.

"It's alright, I'm right here Natsu. It's alright, just let it out." Gray picked him up and pulled off the covers of their bed before slipping him underneath the clean sheet. Gray let go of him to go get some more bandages only to be pulled back by a strong grip on his shirt. Gray looked at Natsu who had his face buried in his shirt.

"G-Gray… I'm s-sorry." Natsu choked between sobs. Gray wanted to cry himself but he had to be strong… for Natsu.

"Why are you sorry? I should have gotten here sooner." Gray told him before bringing him into a warm hug. "I'm the one who should say sorry to you. I wish I noticed it sooner, than you wouldn't have to go through all of that." Gray started to talk to Natsu so he would calm down. "Natsu, listen… there's something I have wanted to tell you for a really long time now. I-I didn't know when the right timing was… but now seems to be a better time than any to tell you that… I love you."

Natsu's heart soared and he wrapped himself around Gray's body and let out his tears. "Gray… t-thank you… I-I love you too. I was afraid that… that he was going to rape me… and that you wouldn't be my first. Thank you so much." Natsu cried before bringing his face up to kiss his cheek. As soon as he did that Gray grabbed his cheek and brought him into a long and lingering kiss.

Gray kissed Natsu for what seemed like forever until they both pulled away, out of breath. "Well, then why don't I make sure that you won't have to be afraid of that any longer?" Gray said before kissing his chest. "Or do you want to wait? I mean, you almost got raped a few minutes ago!" Gray asked.

"C-Can we wait until tomorrow? I-I'm not really in the mood to..." Natsu was stopped by Gray's lips to his.

"Say no more. I completely understand." Gray said before grabbing the phone. "I'm going to call the police to have them take him away." He grabbed Natsu and pulled him into his lap. "I'm not leaving you alone or letting you out of my sight." Gray said before kissing his rosy haired boyfriend. Natsu sighed and relaxed in Gray's embrace as he talked on the phone. A minute later Gray hung up the phone and looked down at his boyfriend and smiled at his sweet and innocent face. "I'll go get some more bandages." Gray slowly sat up and went to the bathroom to get some more bandages for Natsu's stomach. When he returned Natsu was lying under the covers shaking. "Natsu, are you alright?" Gray asked.

"Y-Yeah, I just don't feel safe having him in the room while I'm not around you." Natsu said from beneath the covers.

"Can you come out? I need to bandage you up." Gray asked nicely. Natsu climbed out and onto Gray's lap. "You must be really shaken up aren't you?" Natsu just nodded slightly before closing his eyes as Gray applied antibiotics to his wound. Once Gray finished Natsu fell asleep and he lied him down and covered his body. He lied there looking at the cute face his boyfriend had until a hesitant knock on their door snapped him out of it. He nicely stood up and opened the door to find three men standing in the doorway.

"Hello, I hear you have the criminal?" One asked as he pulled out a badge to show that he was part of the council.

"Yes, he's in here. I tied him up and put him in the closet." Gray said before grabbing the man – who was still unconscious – and dragged him out.

"Thank you." Another man said.

"Um, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" The third asked.

"Ah, where are my clothes?" He panicked. "I kind of have a stripping problem." He said as he slipped on his pants and shirt. Thank god for them that he still had his boxers on.

"Ah, well I hope you and your friend over there have a nice day. Or at least _try _to." The first man answered as he pointed to Natsu who was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"We'll try, thank you." Gray told them before going out to fix the front door. Luckily the hinges were loose so all he had to do was really close the door and in less than two seconds he was already walking back to the room. He slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around his salamander's waist and put his face into the crook of his neck.

**The Next Night**

Gray was lying on the bed reading a book when Natsu jumped on the bed and into his arms. "Hey there, what's got you so excited?" Gray asked before closing his book and setting it on the night stand.

"You." Natsu said before stealing a quick kiss. Before Gray could kiss back Natsu pulled away with a smirk. Gray smirked back and leaned in quickly and laid a passionate kiss on Natsu's lips. Natsu slipped his tongue into Gray's cavern and searched every inch of it. Soon the need for air was too much for him and Natsu pulled away. Gray took that chance and straddled his waist.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Gray said before giving him another passionate kiss. Gray quickly discarded his vest and smiled at Natsu's perfectly sculpted torso. He was sure not to touch his wound but Natsu didn't seem to care at the moment. Gray started to lick and nibble on Natsu's left nipple and played with the other one in his hands.

Natsu moaned in pleasure at the sensation Gray was giving him. His wound was completely ignored by his body and it felt like a whole different experience than yesterday. He then felt Gray's fingers pull the strap to his pants down along with his pants. Soon the only thing he was wearing was their boxers. Natsu looked at Gray with a blush as he fumbled for a something in his pocket and pulled out a tube of liquid. "I kind of hoped this would happen." Gray told him. Gray took off Natsu's boxers and he stood up to take care of his own unneeded clothing.

Natsu felt more blood rush to his face when he saw Gray's large member. "I-It's so big." Natsu murmured.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Gray asked him.

"O-Of course, I just didn't expect you to be so big!" Natsu panicked.

"Good, because I want this too." Gray said before lowering himself to his knees and on top of Natsu. "Besides, I'm not the _only_ big one." He said before licking the tip of Natsu's large erection. Natsu moaned out of pleasure and Gray hummed in amusement. He started to bob his head up and down and Natsu gripped the bed sheets in pleasure.

"G-Gray, I-I'm going to… GRAY!" Natsu called out as he came into Gray mouth. Gray swallowed all of it except a small trail down his chin. Natsu bent down and licked the trail away from his chin only to result in Gray kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He then lifted Natsu on his lap.

Gray then opened up the tube and poured a fair amount of the liquid onto his fingers. "This may feel uncomfortable, but I hope it won't hurt too badly." Gray said as he entered the first digit into Natsu's tightened hole.

It didn't hurt Natsu at all. It just felt somewhat uncomfortable. He moaned a little bit as Gray moved his finger in and out. Once he entered the second finger Natsu closed his eyes and his breathing became noticeably abnormal. Gray moved his fingers and moved them in a scissoring motion. As soon as Gray entered the third finger Natsu called out in pain. His breathing became rough and he grabbed onto Gray's shoulders for support. Gray felt Natsu's uneasiness and gave him sweet butterfly kisses as he moved around in Natsu and stretching out his hole. Natsu calmed down and Gray pulled out his fingers earning himself a moan of loss from Natsu. Gray set Natsu on his back as he poured some more of the lube onto his erect member before positioning his begging manhood with Natsu's opening.

Natsu screamed out in pain as Gray started to enter his body. It felt like someone was ripping his insides in half. "Oh gods Natsu… you're so _tight_." Natsu whimpered at the feeling which snapped Gray out of the pleasure. "A-Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, it just hurts… really badly."

"It's alright, it'll feel better soon my love." Gray said as he kissed him on the lips. He was now fully inside of Natsu who was panting hard and had tears dripping from his face. "Tell me when your ready."

Natsu nodded and waited half a minute. "A-Alright, continue." Gray nodded and slowly started to pull out until only the head was left in and thrusted himself back in. "A-Ah!" Natsu felt the pain slowly fade away and form into absolute pleasure. Gray thrusted in and out a few times before he skimmed a bundle of nerves causing Natsu to call out in pleasure as he started to see stars. "Ah, th-there… hit there a-again Gray!" Natsu called out. Gray smirked and started to hit the same spot mercilessly over and over again. Natsu called Gray's name repeatedly within his pants for breath. Natsu continuously saw stars and he ran his fingers though Gray's silky black locks. Gray kissed him repeatedly and licked a trail of drool off of Natsu's chin and kissed the crook of his neck roughly. When he pulled away Natsu had a hickey on his neck. Natsu moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Gray's waist in pure bliss. He put his forehead into the crook of Gray's neck and he gasped as he felt Gray's pulsing manhood inside of his ass.

He knew he couldn't last much longer, and by the feel of things neither could Gray.

Gray had his hands on Natsu's hips as he thrusted into him into the same place his prostate was at. He felt every inch of Natsu's body. He ran his hand up into his hair just like Natsu was doing and kissed his lips not letting up on his thrusts. He moved his hands back to Natsu's waist and he nibbled a little bit of Natsu's earlobe. As Gray thrusted into Natsu rapidly Natsu whimpered. "G-Gray… I-I can't h-hold on m-much l-longer!" He warned.

"I-It's alright, neither can I." Gray said. Gray felt Natsu dig his nails into his flesh and Gray started to pump Natsu's cock alongside the rhythm of his thrusts.

"G-GRAY!" Natsu called out as he finally came. The white sticky semen splattered all over their chests and some even got on their faces. Gray felt Natsu's walls tighten around his member and he emptied himself into Natsu's body. Natsu felt the warmth of Gray' semen filling his body and he fell into pure bliss. Gray had filled him so much that even though he was still inside of him he was overflowing with Gray's seed. The two of them were panting hard and Gray was admiring Natsu's beauty.

"Natsu…" Gray whispered. Natsu looked at him with sleepy eyes and smiled warmly at him. "Do you regret it?" Gray asked, both of them still panting.

"Regret this? How could I?" Natsu asked before cuddling into Gray. Gray pulled out of his lover and hugged him into his chest. Natsu was his, and _only_ his. "I love you Gray." Natsu said before falling asleep.

"I love you too my little salamander." Gray said before kissing Natsu. He threw the spare sheets over their bodies and Gray pulled Natsu into a loving and gentle hug. '_Now you don't have to fear losing yourself to anyone besides me_' Gray thought before kissing Natsu on the forehead. "Good night Natsu." Gray whispered before they both fell into a deep and content slumber filled with nothing but pure bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't think ill of me for writing this. I'm not a pervert it's just that I <em><span>LOVE<span>_ Yaoi will all my heart... well, maybe I'm overexagerating but my past two stories in I think it was the last 2 days have been NatsuXGray (Or GrayXNatsu) and I kept thinking 'What happened next' and it got somewhat crazy. I love Natsu and Gray Pairings so much I had to start writing them. I'll be writing a lot more and it's just THIS specific pairing I had to write a lemon for. I will make more because it's just so cute. But please don't think of me as a pervert, I'm not one I just had to get this out of my mind.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alternate Ending

**I thought I should make an alternate ending for this. It has a WHOLE lot more LEMONS! Than the other version.**

* * *

><p>Gray sat on the bed while wrapping up his secret crush's stomach. Natsu had a large cut down his abdomen and was unable to move – unless he seriously wanted to roll over in pain – so Gray volunteered to do it for him. Gray finished wrapping his stomach and stood up. "Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll go see what kind of information I can get on the criminal." Gray left Natsu who was on the brink of sleep. When Natsu heard that he drifted into the world of dreams.<p>

As Gray walked down the streets he saw asked a few people every minute about the criminal. "Excuse me ma'am, but do you know anything about a criminal running around from house to house?" Gray asked.

"Actually yes, I heard he goes around and injures people and takes advantage of them and um…" the woman stopped and blushed from embracement.

"And what?" He asked hoping she would answer.

"Well… he uses their injuries to rape them and… well, he just leaves them there… until someone finds them." She started fumbling with her hands and blushed a darker shade of red.

"He rapes them? What kind of creep does that?" Gray asked.

"Well, he used to only do it to girls but now he does it to whoever is injured, whether it's boy or girl it doesn't matter to him." The husband told him.

"Wait… boys and girls? That's terrible, what kind of freak would do that?" Gray asked.

"Him apparently, if you have anyone close to you then you better keep him or her safe." The husband stated.

"Thank you for your time. I appreciate it a lot." Gray said while bowing. He waved to them and walked back to the hotel all the way on the other side of the city.

**With Natsu**

Natsu heard a creak from the door and opened his eyes slightly. "Gray? Is that you Gray?" Natsu tried to sit up but his stomach kept him from doing so. "Gray, can you at least answer me?"

"Sorry kid, but your boyfriend isn't here." Natsu's eyes shot open in fear.

"Wha.. Who's there?" Natsu's heart started to beat faster for three reasons. 1. He couldn't move or protect himself. 2. Gray was gone and couldn't help him right now. 3. The person in the hotel room had a key to _their_ room. Who goes around stealing those things unless you're a… "You better stay away from me!" Natsu yelled.

"He he, why in the world would I do that?" The man said before opening the door to the room. Natsu felt his heart beating in his heart as he couldn't move or do anything to stop him. "I hope you liked that little present I set you." He cut away the bandages with a pocket knife he had in his hands. He saw the cut and gently kissed it.

"STOP IT!" Natsu kneed him in the face. Maybe he couldn't move his body but he _could_ move his legs.

"That hurt, I'll have to make sure that won't happen again." He said before climbing onto his legs. Natsu could have sworn that he was smiling as Natsu squirmed underneath him. The pain on his stomach was excruciating and unbearable. "Let me see that little wound again." He said as he kissed it roughly.

"GAH!" Natsu started panting as the pain shot through his body.

"Oh, this pain will be _nothing _compared to later." He started to slip of Natsu's cloths by starting with the vest. Once that was off he smirked and pinched his right nipple roughly while licking the other one.

"Nah…" Natsu squirmed underneath him until the man bit his nipple hard. "STOP IT!" Natsu yelled.

"I have the best catch of the night. Now it's time to move onto the main course." The man lowered himself and slipped Natsu's pants off leaving him in only his boxers. The man ran his hand softly over the cloth that separating him and Natsu's member. He then roughly pulled off the cloth and smirked at the largeness of Natsu's member. Natsu tried to squirm again but the man stopped him with a rough kiss to the lips.

'_Gray, help me! I need you! I don't want this to be my first time!_' Natsu yelled in his mind. The man engulfed his hot shaft into his mouth and Natsu felt the sensation moving through his body along with fear and regret. The man smirked as Natsu grabbed onto the sheets. Natsu held his cum in as long as he could until the man decided to stick a finger into his tight hole. "Ah!" Natsu panted as the finger twirled around inside of his ass. '_NO!_' Natsu screamed before the second finger was inserted. Natsu felt disgusting… pathetic… used. "S-ST-OP I-IT!" Natsu broke out unable to pronounce a sentence correctly.

"Oh, it gets worse." He inserted a third finger rudely making Natsu scream out in absolute pain and agony. He bucked his hips as he finally came. The man licked all of his cum off of his face and Natsu's torso. Natsu felt something hard at his entrance and his eyes immediately shot open as wide as saucers.

"NO, DON'T!" Natsu pushed away and completely ignored the pain of his stomach thinking that if this were to really happen, the wound wouldn't even be on the same level of pain as that moment. Natsu fell onto the ground only to be held to the wall by his wrists by the man. **"L-LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Natsu yelled before shutting his eyes and letting the tears fall as the man roughly kissed him.

"Let's both enjoy this." He said before thrusting into him. Natsu absolutely screamed in pain that overtook his body as the man filled him full. "Oh my gods, you're so _tight_!" He said before moving out. The man pulled out until the tip was left and he slammed back into Natsu as hard as he could. Natsu screamed in pain as the man moved in and out of his body, each thrust becoming more and more powerful. "Oh yeah, scream, scream for it. BEG FOR IT!" He said before placing him on the floor. He put Natsu on all four and started pounding him relentlessly until the only thing you could hear was skin against skin, the painful screams of Natsu and the pleasurable moans from the rapist. "Oh gods, whoever your boyfriend is, he is one lucky bastard!" He screamed before lifting Natsu onto his lap and lifting him up. He thrusted his hips upward and rolling his large member in every direction he could think to move in until Natsu screamed and bucked his hips. The man smirked. "Found it huh?" he lifted Natsu up and hit it again only to get the same reaction. "Time to change positions again." He lied Natsu on his back and set both hands next to his head and thrusted in and started to hit his prostate repeatedly. "Moan, groan, scream, yell for your boyfriend, he won't be coming any time…" Natsu bit his hand as hard as he could. "GYAAAA, Why you little." He thrusted into Natsu again.

**With Gray**

Gray entered the hotel and started to move up to their hotel room. He sighed and though of Natsu and how peaceful, he must have looked when he was sleeping away his… wound… "Oh shit." Gray ran out of the elevator and ran to the room door. He slipped his key in and heard Natsu scream in pain. "Natsu…" Gray ran into the room to find his bed rustled up and crinkle. He moved his gaze to Natsu who was being fucked like crazy by some random guy. Gray's heart dropped at the sight and yet he felt so aroused by the face Natsu had on.

Gray finally snapped out of his daze. "NATSU!" Gray ran up to the man and punched him in the face as hard as he could. He could feel the pain in the man as his face cracked and chipped from his ice powers. He caught Natsu who still had his eyes shut tightly. Gray glared over at the man who was knocked out and had blood running out of his mouth. "Natsu, oh gods, anyone but you Natsu." He cried. Natsu groaned in pain and looked up at his black eyes.

"G-GRAY!" Natsu screamed before hugging himself to his chest. "G-Gray, I-I'm so sorry!" Natsu cried. "I-I c-couldn't stop h-him. I-I I needed you s-so badly."

"Natsu, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't know what to say. I-I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him. I… I am so sorry Natsu. I would never let something like this happen to you. I would never imagine letting this ever happening to you. The reason for that is… is because… I love you Natsu. I love you so much, ever since we started going on missions together and I started to get to know you better. No, even before that I loved you. Please, say something." Gray cried. He had tears falling out of his eyes.

Natsu forced himself up to Gray's face and brought his lips closer to his. "I-I love you too G-Gray." He said before he pushed his lips to his. He swirled his tongue inside of Gray's mouth and ran his fingers through Gray's hair. Gray lifted Natsu up and threw the dirty blankets on the floor. He left and grabbed some new blankets and new bandages. When he came back into the room he saw the man trying to climb onto te bed.

"Ice Make, Block!" Gray trapped the man in a block of ice and ran to Natsu's side since he was crying into the pillow. **(A.N: Hey, you would too if you got raped. I bet you 100000$ you would so shush!)** "Are you alright Natsu?" He asked while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, I just don't want to b-be alone w-with him in here." Natsu cried. Gray went to pull something out of his pants until he noticed something.

"GAH! Where are my clothes?" He said.

Natsu laughed at that and lied on his back. "Y-You can wrap me any time you're ready." Natsu sniffled.

As Gray slipped on his shirt and pants he nodded at him and started to apply antibiotics to his wound. Once Gray finished Natsu fell asleep and he lied him down and covered his worn out body. He lied there looking at the cute face his boyfriend had until a hesitant knock on their door snapped him out of it. He nicely stood up and opened the door to find three men standing in the doorway.

"Hello, I hear you have the criminal?" One asked as he pulled out a badge to show that he was part of the council.

"Yes, he's in here. I froze him and put him in the closet." Gray said before grabbing the man – who was still frozen – and dragged him out.

"Thank you." Another man said.

"I hope you and your friend over there have a nice day. Or at least _try _to." The first man answered as he pointed to Natsu who was sleeping – somewhat – peacefully on the bed.

"We'll try, thank you." Gray told them before going out to fix the front door. Luckily the hinges were loose so all he had to do was really close the door and in less than two seconds he was already walking back to the room. He slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around his salamander's waist and put his face into the crook of his neck.

**The Next Night**

Gray was lying on the bed reading a book when Natsu walked into the room and started to fumble with his hand. "G-Gray, I have a favor to ask of you." He said before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Alright then, shoot my love." Gray said before pulling his waist into his arms.

"I-I was wondering, if maybe… never mind, I'm sure you would say no anyways." Natsu said while trying to stand up.

"You never know until you ask me." Gray told him without releasing his waist.

"W-Well, I wanted to know or ask if you could have…" Gray leaned in closer.

"Sorry, I can't hear you, what did you say?" Gray asked before leaning right next to his mouth.

"C-Could you have… sex with me?"

"Why would you want to have sex after last night?'

Natsu tensed up a little bit. "B-Because, I-I want to have a reason to do it. It hurt Gray, I-I had no say in it. I just… I want a reason not to hate doing it with you in the future!" Natsu grabbed his shirt and let a tear fall.

Gray leaned in and gave a sweet butterfly kiss to his cheek to take the tear away then quickly laid a long and passionate kiss on Natsu's lips. Natsu slipped his tongue into Gray's cavern and searched every inch of it. Soon the need for air was too much for him and Natsu pulled away. Gray took that chance and straddled his waist. He felt Natsu shiver underneath him.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Gray said before giving him another passionate kiss. Gray quickly discarded his vest and smiled at Natsu's perfectly sculpted torso. He was sure not to touch his wound but Natsu didn't seem to care at the moment. Gray started to lick and nibble on Natsu's left nipple and played with the other one in his hands until they became hard.

Natsu moaned in pleasure at the sensation Gray was giving him. His wound was completely ignored by his body and it felt like a whole different experience than yesterday. He then felt Gray's fingers pull the strap to his pants down along with his pants all together. Soon the only thing he was wearing was their boxers. Natsu looked at Gray with a blush as he fumbled for a something in his pocket and pulled out a tube of liquid. "It'll help you a lot." Gray told him. Gray took off Natsu's boxers and he stood up to take care of his own unneeded clothing.

Natsu felt blood rush to his face when he saw Gray's large member. "I-It's so big." Natsu murmured.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Gray asked him.

"O-Of course, I just didn't expect you to be so big!" Natsu panicked.

"Good, because I kind of want this too." Gray said before lowering himself to his knees and on top of Natsu. "Besides, I'm not the _only_ big one." He said before licking the tip of Natsu's large erection. Natsu moaned out of pleasure and Gray hummed in amusement which vibrated Natsu's hot shaft. He started to bob his head up and down and Natsu gripped the bed sheets in pleasure.

"G-Gray, I-I'm going to cu—GRAY!" Natsu called out as he came into Gray mouth. Gray swallowed all of it except a small trail down his chin. Natsu bent down and licked the trail away from his chin only to result in Gray kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He then lifted Natsu on his lap.

Gray then opened up the tube and poured a fair amount of the liquid onto his fingers. "This may feel a little uncomfortable, but I hope it won't hurt too badly." Gray said as he entered the first digit into Natsu's tightened hole.

It didn't hurt Natsu at all. It just felt somewhat uncomfortable. He moaned a little bit as Gray moved his finger in and out. Once he entered the second finger Natsu closed his eyes and his breathing became noticeably abnormal. Gray moved his fingers and moved them in a scissoring motion. As soon as Gray entered the third finger Natsu called out in pain. His breathing became rough and he grabbed onto Gray's shoulders for support. Gray felt Natsu's uneasiness and gave him sweet butterfly kisses as he moved around in Natsu and stretching out his hole. Natsu calmed down and Gray pulled out his fingers earning himself a moan of loss from Natsu. Gray set Natsu on his back as he poured some more of the lube onto his erect member before positioning his begging manhood with Natsu's opening.

Natsu screamed out in pain as Gray started to enter his body. It felt like someone was ripping his insides in half. "Oh gods Natsu… you're so _tight_." Natsu whimpered and cried as a vision of last night came back to his mind which snapped Gray out of the pleasure. "A-Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, it just hurts… really badly."

"It's alright, it'll feel better soon my love." Gray said as he lied soft chaste butterfly kisses all over his chest and body. He was now fully inside of Natsu who was panting hard and had tears dripping from his face. "Tell me when you're ready."

Natsu nodded and waited half a minute as Gray started to nip at his neck trying to find a sensitive spot. He groaned as Gray found a soft sensitive spot on his skin. "C-Continue." Gray nodded and slowly started to pull out until only the head was left in and thrusted himself back in. "A-Ah!" Natsu felt the pain slowly fade away and form into absolute pleasure. Gray thrusted in and out a few times before he skimmed a bundle of nerves causing Natsu to call out in pleasure as his vision blurred with stars. "Ah, th-there… hit there a-again Gray!" Natsu called out. Gray smirked and started to hit the same spot mercilessly over and over again. Natsu called Gray's name repeatedly within his pants for breath. Natsu continuously saw stars as he ran his fingers though Gray's silky black locks. Gray kissed him repeatedly and licked a trail of drool off of Natsu's chin and kissed the sensitive spot in the crook of his neck softly. He moved onto his chest and when he pulled away Natsu had a hickey on his well developed chest. Natsu moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Gray's waist and his arms over his shoulder in pure bliss. He put his forehead into the crook of Gray's neck and he gasped as he felt Gray's pulsing manhood inside of his ass.

He knew he couldn't last much longer, and by the feel of things neither could Gray.

Gray had his hands on Natsu's hips as he thrusted into him into the same place his prostate was at. He felt every inch of Natsu's body. He ran his hand up into his hair just like Natsu was doing and kissed his lips not letting up on his thrusts. He moved his hands back to Natsu's waist and he nibbled a little bit of Natsu's earlobe. As Gray thrusted into Natsu rapidly Natsu whimpered. "G-Gray… I-I can't h-hold on m-much l-longer!" He warned.

"I-It's alright, neither can I." Gray said. Gray felt Natsu dig his nails into his flesh and Gray started to pump Natsu's cock alongside the rhythm of his thrusts.

"G-GRAY!" Natsu called out as he finally came. The white sticky semen splattered all over their chests and some even got on their faces. Gray felt Natsu's walls tighten around his member and he emptied himself into Natsu's body. Natsu felt the warmth of Gray' semen filling his body and he fell into pure bliss. Gray had filled him so much that even though he was still inside of him he was overflowing with Gray's seed. The two of them were panting hard and Gray was admiring Natsu's beauty.

"Thank you… Gray. Thank you so much." Natsu smiled as he cuddled into gray's chest.

"Natsu…" Gray whispered. Natsu looked at him with sleepy eyes and smiled warmly at him. "Do you regret it?" Gray asked, both of them still panting. He knew it was Natsu's idea but still, he wanted to make sure his little salamander was happy.

"Regret this? How could I?" Natsu asked. Gray pulled out of his lover and hugged him into his chest. Natsu was his, and _only_ his. If anyone were to try and take him again, they had better WISH they were in hell. "I love you Gray." Natsu said before falling asleep.

"I love you too my little salamander." Gray said before kissing Natsu. He threw the spare sheets over their bodies and Gray pulled Natsu into a loving and gentle hug. '_Don't worry, I'm here for you my love'_ Gray thought before kissing Natsu on the forehead. "Good night Natsu." Gray whispered before they both fell into a deep and content slumber filled with nothing but pure bliss.


End file.
